


Heads or Tails

by thequeerkhaleesi



Series: Free verse poetry [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, POV Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeerkhaleesi/pseuds/thequeerkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and I are one in the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads or Tails

You and I are one in the same

Our existence… a coin flipping through the air

**Heads**  or  **Tails**?

**Heads**  or  **Tails**?

Two sides of the coin, the same yet different.

 

**Heads**

I'm a _bitch_ and a half

Or at least that’s what _everyone_ says

Who am **I** to correct _them_?

**Heads**

Uncaring, uncouth, uncomfortable

**_Dark_** , troubled, **more** **_trouble_** than actually realistically _worth it_

**Heads**

**I’ve done things…**

**_Terrible_ ** **things…**

**I am a _terrible_ thing but…**

**Heads**

The only thing I care about is  _you_  my love

Nothing else matters but

You…

You…

You…

I’d sacrifice anything and everything for

**You**

 

 

**Heads**

Common, predictable, just what you’d expect

_Most_ people would rather choose _this_ side

This side of you my _love_

**Heads**

Beautiful, Goddess, Queen

Kind as the training days are long

**But** there’s something _hidden_

Something _behind_ that face that **doesn’t** belong

**Heads**

_Lies_ and **_secrets_**

_Whispers_  and  _ **fear**_

**Heads**

Sweet…

              too sweet…

                                comatose...

**_Dead_ **

**Heads**

Plastic, fake, fraud, front

Self-sacrificing but what for? 

 

 

** Tails **

Hidden depths **my** hard exterior protects

** Tails **

Desperately searching for **my** reason

Desperately searching for _you_

** Tails **

I care more than I let on

Not just about _you_ , but also _your_ friends…

_Our friends_

But I’d sacrifice **myself** , everything for a chance

To make _you_ happy, to be happy **together** once again

** Tails **

I’ve done my dues and I’m coming for _you_ my love

** Tails **

I’ve travelled through the dips and rises of hills

** Tails **

Ran through vales and mountains

** Tails **

Crawled my way through scorching heat

** Tails **

Shivered through cold stormy nights

** Tails **

But when **I** meet _you_ again will things be the same?

Or will you see me as the **monster** I left you as?

  

** Tails **

Tired, betrayed, sick of the lies

** Tails **

More trouble than realistically expected

** Tails **

_Cracking_  bit by bit

Day by  _day_

Day by  _day_

Day by  _day_

The guilt weighs on her mind, _your_ mind my love

** Tails **

The once dead girl rises

She is  _rising_

She is  **resin**

** Tails **

Desperately searching, clinging to love

** Tails **

Daddy issues no more

Daddy doesn’t even  **exist**  any more

The King is dead and so is his figure head

** Tails **

Long live the Queen

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an experiment in free poetry and in trying to get back in the groove of writing. I hope you liked it. I've been going through a transitory period in school and at home so my writing has not exactly been a priority. I hope to have new material out soon for your reading pleasure! 
> 
> [My main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com)  
> [My writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com)  
> [My 8tracks account](http://8tracks.com/thequeerkhaleesi)  
> You can also find me on Twitter @thequeerkhaleesi 
> 
> As always comments, kudos and suggestions are always appreciated either here or on tumblr!


End file.
